Bullworth Spider
by quackerq123
Summary: Peter Parker is asked to stay at Bullworth Academy for a year to give Aunt May some space to move on from Uncle Ben's death. Read as he has to balance school life and webslinging.
1. Welcome to Bullworth Part 1

**Welcome to Bullworth Part 1**

Young Peter Parker thought it was going to be another ordinary day in New York, as the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. That was before he was brought to the small town of Bullworth. He had only found out, when he got a request from his sad aunt. He had recently lost his uncle, his father figure, creating a gloomy atmosphere at home. His aunt, or May Reilly, was slowly reaching a point of frustration. Everyone around her tried to comfort her, even Peter, but it just ended up reminding her of the death of her husband. She just need time alone.

This is what brought him to Bullworth, a request from his aunt to him. She wanted time for herself to move on alone, but Peter had to stay somewhere. She had told him about Bullworth Academy, a place where he could live while she's gone. Peter to his dismay, agreed to her request. A few days later he was off to Bullworth, in a car with his Aunt.

"Goodbye, Peter," said Aunt May, she wiped some tears from her eyes. "I know you don't want to stay here, and that it's selfish for me to do this. But please do this for me, Peter."

Peter nodded, while getting out of his aunt's car, "I get it, you need this. I just want you to be better next time I see you." Peter forced a small smile, but Aunt May could see it through the water coming from his eyes, as it reflected from the sunlight.

They both took a moment of silence, and then she drove off. Aunt May didn't look back, knowing she'll just cause further sadness. Peter turned his head to the entrance of Bullworth Academy, seeing a grown lady walking to him. 'Must be a school employee' thought Peter.

_**SCCCRREEEEECCCHH!**_

"Whatever!"

Peter moved his vision from the entrance of Bullworth to another kid. He wore a brown jacket with a white undershirt, casual blue jeans, and some white sneakers. To some people he would be describe as looking like a fierce, demanding kid, but to Peter, he just looked like a weird bum. The kid must've noticed him, because he turned to Peter. "Who're you!?" said the kid. "And stop staring yah creep."

"Peter Parker," said Peter, doing a little wave towards the bum-looking kid. "And what's yours, huh?" Peter opened his hand for a handshake, waiting for a reply that came in mere seconds.

"I'm Jimmy Hopkins," he said, as he took Peter's hand and shook it a little. "Guessing you're new here, too?"

Before, he could say anything the woman who was walking towards them a few seconds ago popped up in the middle of their conversation. "Hello, you two. Your name is Peter Parker and Jimmy Hopkins, I suppose?" she said, as she turned her head at them, respectively when calling them by their names. "Hurry along now," the woman said, turning to the school building, as she motioned her hand to follow her.

Peter and Jimmy carried their own bags, and began a stroll behind the woman to the school building…

**AN**

**I'll continue this if ppl like it, or read it at all. It will get longer with the more readers.**


	2. Welcome to Bullworth Part 2

**Welcome to Bullworth Part 2**

A few minutes passed as the duo of transfer students were being escorted to the Headmaster's room. They walked up a staircase, leading them to the second floor, and turned a small corner inside of the office to the Headmaster's room.

One step in and Peter had already seen and described the Headmaster as an "outrageous man with a passion". The headmaster had a certain atmosphere around him that Peter has seen before. He seen it from his own Aunt May. Whenever Peter came home with bruises or cuts, she'll always bother him about it till he told her what happened, which was usually a lie to cover up his crime fighting times. The only difference between Aunt May and the atmosphere coming from the Headmaster was she was reasonable and the Headmaster seemed to look a bit outrageous.

The Headmaster had worn a brown suit with a white polo shirt in the inner layer. He had also borne a red tie to add with his already elegant nature. Below the waist, he wore blackish blue khakis with black dress shoes. This whole outfit of his was overall a description of a regular working Joe, but with the facial expression led Peter to believe he was crazy about his job. And he was correct…

The woman sat us down in two adjacent, wooden chairs. The Headmaster stared straight into Jimmy's eyes, at first with disappointment and then happiness.

"Jimmy Hopkins you have been expelled by many schools for misbehavior in several different levels from simple pranks to beating other students. Why should I help you?" said the Headmaster, as he got up from his own spinning chair with his arms behind his waist.

In response, Jimmy lifted his head from the ground to the Headmaster's very own eyes. His facial expression changed to a glare, and the Headmaster noticed, stepping backwards a step. "I don't know," said Jimmy with shrug of his shoulders.

"Because it's my passion and boys like you like causing trouble, and I fix naughty boys like you," replied the Headmaster, as he made arm gestures showcasing him "fixing" and imaginary student.

The Headmaster turned his head to Peter, because of his short retort. "Ah, I almost forgot about you. Speak up next time, my boy. You are Peter Parker, correct?" asked the Headmaster with a small smile.

"Yes, I am, Headmaster," said Peter, nonchalantly.

The Headmaster took this opportunity with Peter to rub it in Jimmy as a lesson. "You see this is how you properly reply like a gentleman, Jimmy," mocked the Headmaster.

Jimmy gave me short glance with a not-so-happy facial expression. 'Well at least he won't try to kill me…right?' thought Peter, as he gave a small so-sorry face to Jimmy in hopes of it being a solution to their small little argument.

"Well now you two can leave the room, and go interact with the other students. Remember to make some friends the Bullworth way!" said the Headmaster as he waved goodbye to the two.

Peter and Jimmy got up and made their exit out of the building together. Outside they were greeted by some visual of weird nerds, bullies, and the popular students. "So what now, I don't have anything to do," asked Peter.

"I'm going to the dorm to set up my stuff. After that, I'm exploring. Well, see ya," said Jimmy, as he walked past Peter to the Boy's Dorm.

Peter heard the bell ring, and looked down to his schedule. Peter walked around the corner and took a long look at the gym, and who was walking in it…the athletic jocks. 'Well at least now I have spider powers,' thought Peter…

**Hope you guys like this story so far.`**


End file.
